HELL
by ahza77
Summary: -ME HE ENAMORADO DE UN DEMONIO-,- PERO TU ERES UN ANGEL, NO DEBERIAN...-,- ESO LE TRATE DE DECIR, PERO EL ME BESO kAI EL PRINCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS ME BESO- (YAOI), MIL BESOS, MANDEN RR
1. Default Chapter

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**¡¡¡LOVE IN THE HELL!!!!**

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» 

primer capitulo: conoci un angel

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_tu sonrosa, es mas hermosa que un el mismo cielo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

bueno otra historia, espero les guste por que esta idea me llego de repente así que disfruten este capi, mil besos, les vere pronto, por lo pronto aqui esta lo prometido, si les gusta manden rew.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

la vida de un ángel era dura y ardua, pero a la vez era alegre, el amor era la prioridad en el cielo, cada ángel tenia su pareja, algunos claro aun no, uno de ellos era Takao, un moreno de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, era pequeño, de complexión mediana, y tenia las alas mas hermosas del paraíso, tenia admiradores, era de su ponerse, pero el simplemente les daba las gracias y les decía que no podía ser su pareja, dejaba mil corazones tristes, pero sabia que no debía de dar su corazón a aquellos que no podía, tenia dos amigos que eran los mejores, uno de ellos era un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, el otro era un ángel rubio y de mirada como el cielo, los tres eran muy buenos amigos y les gustaba divertirse, una noche llega Reí muy emocionado hacia Takao

no lo vas a creer, en el infierno hay fiesta, tenemos que ir- el moreno lo miro sorprendido

no creo que sea buena idea- el pelinegro le miro con cara de gatito

andale vamos, Max tambien ira- el moreno le miro con duda – por favor, por favor- el moreno no se podia negar a las suplicas de un amigo

pero y si nos reconoces- el pelinegro le miro mimosamente

mira aras esto- y le mostro como desaparecia sus alas

No, no voy a desaparecer mis hermosas alas- le decia mientras acariciaba sus alitas

Mira Max tambien las desaparecio y se puso un disfraz, toma este es tuyo- le dio unas ropas medio extrañas- y sin preguntas, a cambiarse- el moreno ya no pudo reclamar y tuvo que hacer lo que le dijeron, a los pocos minutos el moreno salio del la habitación y los dos chicos se embobaron ante lo que veian , se veia mas hermoso, lucia una camiseta azul rei y unos pantalones rotors, unos tenis muy lindo y el pelo largo caia por su espalda, el pelinegro se acerco y le mostro un frasquito que decia "GEL", se lo unto en el cabello y al terminar, el moreno se veia mas que bien lucia despeinado y daba un toque mas hermoso al tipo de ropa que utilizaba

No me miren asi, me siento toto, ¿y de donde sacaste esto?-

Pues se las encarge a Robert que fue ase poco a una mision a la tierra y se la encarge, ahora vamonos antes de que llege alguien- los tres chicos salieron y se encaminaron a unas cuevas, donde un titulo encima de esta decia "HELL" entraron con cuidad y bajaron las escaleras, mas, mas, y mas, asta que por fin escucharon el sonido, era musica humana, al llegar al final vieron un tipo de antro humano, miles de demonio estban vestidos con ropa humana, los tres chicos entraron como si nada y al estar en ella, los chicos los miraron con lujuria, varios se les acercaron

Caramenlo vamos a que te de algunas lamidas- le dijo un demonio vastante guapo a Rei y este fue a bailar con el chico al poco rato, llegaron varios a invitar a Max y Takao, este fue a bailar con un chico de cabellos rojos, pero era bajito

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Takao al chico

me llamo Ozuma ¿y tu?- el moreno le sonrio

me llamo Takao- lso chicos bailaron seximente ante la musica, pero lo que no sabia es que alguen los miraba

mmmmm, mira esta exquisito, tienes que mirarlo- le decia la oido un pelirrojo a un chico sentado en una gran silla, daba la espalda a los bailarines, pero tenia un espejo enfrente que le dejaba ver lo que pasaba, al ver atraves de el al moreno, se enamoro de tan bellos razgos, tan hermoso como un...un angel, pensaba para su el chico, al ver que se retiraba, lesiguio con la mirada y vio que se dirigia a uno de los balcones, se levanto y camino dejando al pelirrojo solo

esperame, no me puedes dejar- el chico no hizo caso y siguió el camino del moreno

uff...estoy agotado- una mano le dio un pañuelo- a gracias yo...- se guiro y se encontro con un chico hermoso, tenia una mirada fria, cabellos grises y unos labios exquisitos

hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- el moreno se sonrojo

me llamo Takao- el mas alto se le hacerco mas

yo me llamo Kai, soy el principe Kai- el moreno se sobre salto al escuchar eso

me tengo que ir- pero una mano le retuvo

no te vallas- el moreno se quedo estatico, el no podia estar ah

si me tengo que ir- pero unos labios lo callararon, al principio se sorprendio del exquisito beso, pero después abrazo mas al ruso, y le correspondio el beso, delicado y tierno, nada que ver con su origen, cuando agarraron aire, se miraron

me he enamorado de ti- el moreno desvio la mirada

no me puedes amar- el demonio se le acerco mas

¿Por qué no te puedo ama?- el moreno le miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos tristes

por que soy un angel- el demonio se sorprendio al escuchar eso, y sin querer lo solto y se encamino asta la barrandilla, el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos, se dispuso a marcharse, pero nuevamente le retuvo una mano

lo sabia, ningun demonio podia compararse con tu belleza- le volvio acercar y le beso, le abrazo largamente, y espero a volver a sentir el calor que le daba ese pequeño

Kaiiii, hay angeles en la fiesta, ahí que encontrarlos y...- pero al ver que los chicos se abrazaban se callo

Largate de aquí y deja a los angeles que disfruten la fiesta- el pelirrojo se molesto

El es un angel- le grito el pelirrojo, pero el demonio se le hacerco y le dio una vofetada

Dejalo a el- el pelirrojo se molesto mas- el es mi pareja- el pelirrojo se sorprendid ante la confecion, se le acerco para golpear al moreno, pero Kai le retuvo, paresia el mas grande demonio – por favor vete Takao, te amo, te amo, después te mandare un mensajero para volvernos a reunir- el moreno se alejo de los dos chicos y desde la puerta le mando un beso con la mano, busco con desesperación a sus amigo y los encontro bailando en medio de varios demonios, se les acerco y les dijo al oido

Nos han descubierto vamonos- los dos chicos entendieron y salieron con cuidado del tumulto, caminaron presurosos por las escaleras de retorno y al lelgar por fin a su casa, se dejaron caer sobre las cama, el pelinegro noto que Takao estaba triste y sonrojado

Que ¿no te gusto la fiesta?- el moreno oculto su rostro antes de responderle

Si me encanto muchisimo- solo dijo el moreno antes de irse a bañar y a cambiarse, en la ducha no dejaba de pensar en el demonio, en Kai, y se seguia disiendo – claro que me encanto mucho-.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

espero les aya gustado, los vere pronto, mil besos, e insisto manden rew y este es el resultado de los rew que me han mandado, una sem de mis historias, pronto sabran de mi, mil besos.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	2. ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡LOVE IN THE HELL!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**segundo **capitulo: _me enamore de un demonio_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

" _el cielo no puede ser mas hermoso que tu sola mirada"_

-ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

deliciosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventaba de cristal y chocaban contra un hermoso rostro de un moreno que despertaba lentamente , abrio sus ojos y contemplo su habitacion era tan hermosa y espaciosa, a su lado habia un cama donde un angel rubio y uno de cabello negro dormian abrazados, el moreno se les acerco y les beso la frente

buenos dias- les susurro al oido, y los dos angeles despertaron perezosamente

buenos…ahhhh…dias…Takao…- dijo mientras bostezaba, se solto de los brazos de rei y se levanto, a los pocos segundos el pelinegro desperto y les miro con cansancio

guenos dias…- decia mientras se acercaba al moreno y le daba un tierno besito en los labios

bueno ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar- dijo animado el rubio

yo no quiero ir hoy…-los dos chicos se sorprendieron del comportamiento del moreno

¡¡¡¡EL CIELO SE VA A CAER!!!- exclamo el pelinegro

¿Por qué no vas a ir, te sientes mal?- el rubio le toco la frente, pero claro los angeles no se enferman

es que voy a esperar a alguien- los dos chicos se sorprendieron

¿Quién…?- los dos chicos le miraron con interrogantes ojos

si les digo, prometen no decirlo…- los dos chicos asintieron- me enamore de…-

perame, me acabas de decir que te enamoraste, WUAAAUUU eso si que es novedad- el rubio le dio un codazo al pelinegro para que se callara y dejara terminar al moreno- perdon nos decias- eñ moreno agacho la mirada

me enamore de Kai…- los dos angeles al escuchar eso se sobresaltaron

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DE KAIII- gritaron al uniso los dos angeles

SSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Le cayo el moreno, los Max y Rei se taparon las bocas

Pero como paso, acaso el te corresponde o que dilo- el moreno le miro con ojos cristalinos

Si el me ama y mandara a un mensajero para que podamos vernos- Max se alegro por la suerte del moreno, pero el pelinegro no tanto

Pero sabes bien que eso no se podra verdad- el moreno asintio

Pero quiero estar con el todo el tiempo que se pueda, saben que nunca me habia enamoraado- los dos chicos asintieron- y entonces deben comprender que si siento esto es que es verdadero- volvieron asentir- por favor ayudenme a estar con el- volvieron asentir sin pensarlo- encerio los quiero tanto chicos- los abrazo y les beso las mejillas, después del cariñoso acto, los tres platicaron con respecto a lo acurrido la noche anterior, los cual sorprendia bastante al rubio y el pelinegro

Encerio el te beso, eso si que es raro, pero eso significa que te ama, pero a donde cres que mandara al mensajero-

Como no puede pasar la barrera solo, pienso que es por la entrada secreta – los dos chicos le miraron pensativos, asta que por fin el rubio hablo

Esta bien yo ire por la nota- el moreno se emociono muchisimo

Gracias, Maxito- le volvio abrazar con fuerza

Bueno ya, mejor me voy de una vez y veo que hay ok- el moreno asintio, acompaño al rubio asta la puerta y le vio partir

Es todo un amor, por eso lo quiero tanto- dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, aparte de Max, los dos chicos entraron, mientras tanto el rubio se escabullia por varios escondrijos asta que por fin visualizo la entrada al inframundo, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y trato de ver algo, pero no habia nadie ahí, asi que decidio esperar, ya que minutos antes en el infierno, un chico de cabellos cenizos, se despertaba de su letargo, y miraba a la nada tan solo con el recuerdo de su angel Takao, en eso alguien entro por la puerta era un chico, era el pelirrojo tenia una mueca de satisfacción

Deberias apreder hacer caso, esos angeles irrumpieron "nuestra fiesta"- el demonio de cabellos cenisos le dio las espalda, tenia tristeza en sus ojos, ya no podia ver a su niño, si su padre se enterara de que estaba enamorado de un angel, este le labaria el cerebro, pero con tan solo pensar en ya no ver a Takao, le derretia el alma, el pelirrojo se aserco asta el y se sento a su lado- olvidate de el, es solo un estupido angel, vale…-pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del ruso sobre su cuello

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- el pelirrojo asintio y dejo escapar el aire sostenido, el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con ironia a Kai

Pero, sabes que no podras andar con el, mejor vamos a divertirnos juntos- el pelirrojo se comenzaba a subir sobre Kai, pero este se quito de su camino

No me interesa, yo solo tengo cabeza para el- el pelirrojo se enfurecio ante el rechazo, pero recordo el plan que tenia en mente

Bueno, pero somos amigos, yo te ayudare dime que ago- el chico de cabello ceniso le miro con incredulidad- vamos confia en mi, emos crecido junto- Kai no tuvo otra que creerle, asi que le entrego una nota que un dia antes habia escrito

Quiero que se la lleves, estoy seguro de que alguien te esperara, se la entregas- el pelirrojo asintio y salio corriendo a su encargo

Rayos ya me aburri….UUaaaaummmm…- el rubio ya llevaba apenas unos cuantos minutos esperando, pero en eso se escucharon algunos sonidos, alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras, sabia de quien se trataba, se levanto del pasto y se acerco un poco asta la puerta y se detuvo asta algunos pasos

Hola hermoso- dijo una voz secamente

Solo vine por la carta y para darte esto- el rubio la acerco con cuidado y el demonio la tomo rapidamente y de igual manera le entrego la de Kai- gracias- dijo dulcemente el rubio

Las que te adornan- dijo seductoramente el pelirrojo, pero el moreno se molesto ante el piropo

Ya se tardo Max- refunfuñaba el moreno

Tranquilo, solo apasado una hora- pero Takaoestaba demaciado emocionado, el eso la puerta se abrio y tras ella el rubio entro, Takao se avento sobre el y le beso la cara por completo

Gracias….gracias…- le arebato la carta de la mano y la abrio rapidamente

_He de aquellos sueños que tengo, que de ti me enamorado, si mi existencia fue hecha, es porque tu me tambien existes, dame por favor, mas de tu amor, mas de tu ser y ven hoy al atardecer a la puerta, donde iremos a donde el amor nos lleve, no lastimes el alma de un demonio, que de ti se ha enamorado_

_Atte: tu Kai_

Eso es muy romantico- dijo el pelinegro que habia leido sobre su hombro, el moreno se asusto, pero se separo de ellos y subio las escaleras

Tengo que arreglarme, para ir a mi cita- los dos chico se sorprendieron

Pero aun faltan mas de seis horas- pero el moreno no ewscucho y subio tan rapido como pudo, mientras tanto el pelirrojo llegaba asta donde Kai estaba y al entrar por la puerta, le arrebato con destresa la nota que traia

_No se como paso, pero el destino me llamo, tu eres a quien mas amo, dame por favor tu corazon, que de un demonio un angel se ha enamorado, por favor Kai, dime que no es un sueño de humanos y este en verdad es un amor real, puro y que durara, por la que una eternidad, te esperao donde Guayas elegido el lugar,_

_atte:TU TAKAO_

¿y vas a ir?- el pelirrojo le cuestiono

por supuesto que si- el peliojo no cuestiono mas y dejo que Kai terminara de prepararse, ya que es su mente un plan se dibujaba, donde el tendria un gran recompensa, a costa de su mejor amigo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

gracias por su preferencia y tambien gracias por su paciencia, si no es por que no puedo escribir, es por la tarea, o por que no me deja entrar, argggggg, pero aquí me tienen.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
